Wireless communication is becoming more prevalent, especially with respect to data transmissions. The Institute for Electronic and Electrical Engineers (IEEE) and other organizations have promulgated wireless communication applications, which have become industry standards. However, these applications may differ by data width or frequency of operation.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a protocol that facilitates configuration of a radio to accommodate different applications.